1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display device, particularly to a liquid crystal display device comprising a backlight unit called as i.e. direct type.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a size of a liquid crystal display panel becomes larger, a liquid crystal display device comprising a backlight unit having so-called direct-type structure becomes well-known.
This sort of the backlight unit is composed by housing a plurality of light source (e.g. cold cathode ray tubes) arranged to confront the liquid crystal display panel in a casing which also serves as a reflecting plate (a reflector).
On the other hand, the circuit board for driving the liquid crystal display panel is installed on a rear surface of the backlight unit.
However, in the liquid crystal display device composed in the aforementioned manner, the electronic components mounted on the circuit board is disposed on an opposite plane to the backlight unit, so that thickness of the liquid crystal display device is large in a depth direction thereof.
Moreover, since a cover for protecting the electronic components from external interference or obstacles needs to be furnished on the backlight unit, the structure of the backlight unit cannot but be complicated, and the thickness in the depth direction of the liquid crystal display device cannot but be larger.
The present invention is invented under these circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a liquid crystal display device suitable to reduce the thickness in the depth direction thereof.
A summary of the representative one of the present invention disclosed in the specification for the present patent application will be concisely described as follows.
A liquid crystal display device according to the present invention comprises a liquid crystal display panel; a backlight unit being arranged at a back side of the liquid crystal panel (a rear side from a viewpoint of an observation side of the liquid crystal display panel);and a circuit board (e.g. a printed circuit board) being arranged at a back side of the backlight unit, and is characterized in that the backlight unit is constructed by a light source being arranged opposite to the liquid crystal display panel and a reflector reflecting light from the light source toward the liquid crystal display panel, the reflector has a concave surface at a part of a surface thereof opposite to the circuit board, and an electronic component is mounted opposite to the concave surface on the circuit board.
In the thus constructed liquid crystal display device, the circuit board provided so as not to increase thickness of the liquid crystal display device in a depth direction thereby.
Since the reflector of the backlight unit has a wavy structure (like a corrugated sheet, for instance) for guiding light from the light source to the predetermined direction, the above described structure utilizes a space between the concave surface appearing at a rear side (from the aforementioned viewpoint of the observation side of the liquid crystal display device) of the wavy structure and the circuit board (e.g. a printed circuit board) for housing the electronic components (e.g. for controlling operation of the liquid crystal display panel).
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.